puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
10th Black Death Tournament
image:BD banner.png About This was the 10th installment of the now annual Black Death tournaments, on September 30 at 1pm PST. For the previous four years Silverdawg had organized this event, but he retired from the duty and Zife and Ravine took over. The Black Death Tournaments have constantly broken records regarding both PoE and Familiars. Last year it gathered over 6 million in PoE and rewarded 2 familiars to the best swordfighters in the Ocean. This tournament beat that record with a grand total of 7,011,057 PoE, as well as prizes of two familiars, sleeping tortoise furniture, and a number of black and white daisy trinkets to the top ten placers. The first part of the tournament was automated - bo3 bring your own sword. The top 32 from that tournament were then invited aboard the Black Death Grand Frigate "Fight Chub" and participated in a swiss-style tournament. Using the seeding from the swiss-style tournament, a further tournament then took place. The top eight from the swiss seeding competed in a basic round robin to determine the winner of the familiar; as players lost this tournament they were inserted into the single elimination tournament for the bottom 24, and these players all competed for the tan familiar. It was a fabulous day for all, with several losers tournaments for those people who did not make it into the top 32. The tournament relied on player donations for its prize base, and we were not disappointed! A full list of donators can be seen below. Winners *'First place:' Hahacat - winner of a lime octopus *'Second place:' Grovel - winner of a maroon/tan parrot Prizes Donators Kurosh: 900,000 (Top Donator) Jabez: 700,000 (Put us over 3 million) (AND put us over 5 million!) Fara: 600,000 Omadon: 500,001 (Put us over 7 MILLION)! Eyes: 500,000 Dunny: 386,670 (Put us over 4 million) Moonme: 200,000 Limoni: 160,000 Bieyen: 150,000 Mordrid: 106,000 Wildeyedjack: 105,400 Aralyn: 101,452 Lovelytini: 101,000 Complicated: 100,000 Springheel: 100,000 Whoisyou: 100,000 End (Grovel): 100,000 Andyp: 100,000 Gummyworm: 100,000 Bearclaw: 100,000 Skipyjoe: 100,000 Zava: 100,000 (Put us over 2 million) Sydney: 67,000 (Put us over 6 million) Steelblaka: 66,000 Darvid: 65,000 Aegean: 58,610 Hahacat: 50,000 Shar: 50,000 Mercenary: 50,000 Vova: 50,000 (Put us over 1 million) Dorien: 50,000 Sweetiepiepi: 50,000 Wlada: 50,000 Demonyaj: 45,000 Limoni: 40,000 Sailerboylee: 35,000 Ravine: 33,908 Turrin: 30,000 Calebzsednai: 30,000 Jaded: 30,000 Zife: 27,000 Bard: 25,000 Fwap: 25,000 Blarneybella: 25,000 Harrjm: 25,000 Peglegpaul: 25,000 Argyle: 25,000 Skai: 20,500 Feylind: 20,000 Mousebeard: 20,000 Sanpedro: 20,000 Julianne: 20,472 Aria: 17,500 Fund Raising Pillage 1: 17,000 Lolipope: 15,000 Captmonkey: 15,000 Jamlin: 15,000 General: 15,000 (TOOK US OVER THE RECORD!) Emmaline: 15,000 Zmasterben: 11,000 Kitteh: 10,000 Lunamyst: 10,000 Krissybaby: 10,000 Bovine Intervention: 10,000 Firedance: 10,000 Ttoonnyy: 10,000 Darksand: 10,000 Molech: 10,000 Rocketboy: 10,000 Dotte: 10,000 Carribean: 10,000 Kargach: 10,000 Leif: 10,000 Qwail: 10,000 Aldebra: 10,000 Shortyjack: 10,000 Blimb: 10,000 Angel: 10,000 Annaleese: 10,000 Juliah: 9,288 Draiden: 9,000 Pez: 7,500 Cloudcake: 7,500 Mbeard: 7,500 Soraz: 7,138 Sao: 7,001 Sheepish Ryan: 5,482 Lenaya: 5,374 Balkington: 5,178 Chod: 5,030 Piplicus: 5,009 Amaena: 5,000 Randal: 5,000 Sigilwen: 5,000 Hogus: 5,000 Think: 5,000 Kristen: 5,000 Huski: 5,000 Jadesasai: 5,000 Piranne: 5,000 Jezabella: 5,000 Salvia: 5,000 Vistr: 5,000 Lj: 5,000 Kidpot: 5,000 Rebootkid: 5,000 Kritastrophe: 5,000 Dragonblades: 4,288 Cheezit: 2,500 Cioj: 1,010 Purple: 1,000 Ereeka: 1,000 Bluetta: 600 Temparence: 590 Vador: 510 Argona: 266 Lordj: 100 Flameich: 56 TOTAL: 7,011,057 PoE ^ = Haven't paid Some Prizes Top and Bottom Male Gold Rags (Fara) Merchant Brig (Pez) Sloop 1 (Feylind) Swordweilding Angelfish (Sloop)(Demonyaj) Sloop 3 (Fara) Pointy Swordfish (Sloop) (Kessel) 250 Large and Medium Shot (Blimb) Gold/Black Male Turban (Firemonkey) Gold/Gold Male Turban (Firemonkey) Gold/Gold Female Scarf (Firemonkey) Black/Lime Musketeer Hat Black/Black Bloomers (Jainasolo) Black/Black Midriff Blouse (Jainasolo) Black/Brown Swashie (Zife) Black/Maroon Shirt w/ Vest Black/Lime Jerkin (Fara) Black/Lime Fancy Boots (Fara) Star Fish 1 (Firemonkey) Star Fish 2 (Firemonkey) Gold/White Handkerchief 1 (Fara) Gold/White Handkerchief 2 (Fara) White/Black Handkerchief (Blau) Lump of Coal (Cephalopod) Stiletto (Krissybaby) ---- YPP Forum Post: http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=40884 Black Death Tournament